1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber composition for a tire and a tire, and particularly to a rubber composition for a tire whereby reversion can be restrained and high in rubber strength after vulcanization and thermal aging resistance, and a tire manufactured by using the rubber composition for a tire.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, much effort has been made to improve fuel efficiency of vehicles and wear resistance of tires.
In addition, environment issues are becoming more important and the regulation for restraining carbon dioxide emission has been intensified to restrain global warming. Also, the problem is that petroleum resources are limited and will be exhausted, so that more materials derived from resources other than petroleum have been used.
In particular, with regard to a rubber composition for a tire used for forming treads of tires, in order to secure sufficient grip performance of tires, it is not sufficient to use a natural rubber for a rubber component thereof and a modified natural rubber has been used. Particularly, an epoxidized natural rubber has been attracting attention.
For example, a high-strength rubber composition employing an epoxidized natural rubber is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-053782.